Absolute Perfection
by DjKuky
Summary: Marry me, Mary! Continuation
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

-Hello!- The girl greeted as she walked in the door of the bar.

-Darksan!- Exclaimed with surprise the owner of the place as he opened his arms to greet her- How much time has passed? Three years at least?-

-Nearly three years Lee, and don't call me Darksan, those were other times- She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked over to sit at the bar.

-What brings you to Seoul after so long?- With a gesture, he offered her something to drink.

-Business, a few months ago I met a guy in Japan, he offered to sponsor a project-She watched the glass of liquor that her friend had served.

-I see you're not convinced-

-Honestly, for a few years now he has been in the business of dramas and has not fared very well, he only succeeded in the first one and it was thanks to the soundtrack- She took a sip from her glass and stood up.

- Don't tell me that you're talking about ... -

-Yep- She turned to Lee.

-Really?-

-Really, but let's talk about something else-

It was three in the afternoon, the place was empty, it looked huge and the stage was lost in the darkness, the girl walked to the side and turned on the lights.

- Woow! I hardly remembered what it looked like, it even looks bigger.

-Confess Darksan, you're dying to get up there again-

-I don't have to confess, you know it, I'm dying to, but I can't do it, maybe one day for fun- She got on the stage, picked up a guitar that was in the corner and played a few chords. Returning the instrument to its place, she got down and turned off the lights.

She walked back to the bar, and this time, got behind it and started to scrutinize the things there and suddenly she found a CD that caught her attention.

-And this?- The girl asked.

-Oh! I'd forgotten it was there, it's the album of a band that usually plays here, the record is over there on the Wurlitzer- He gestured toward to the front.

The record machine was right across the bar, the girl walked towards to it, looked for a song and the music started.

-They sound good, I like it. Can I borrow it? -

-In my office I have a few copies, I'll bring you one- The guy slipped through a door on the side of the bar, the girl, closed her eyes, shook her head to the beat of the song playing, and had sunk deep into those chords when her friend returned and interrupted.

- Hey! Apparently it's your style- He said smiling.

-They are good- she said.

-You can take it, I have multiple copies. Commercially they haven't had much success, but they fill the place when they have a show-

-Mmmm- She thought – Do they have any shows coming up?-

-On Saturday- he said- Will you come?-

-Sure! Since I have no meetings or commitments, I will have free time for about two weeks, it will be great to remember the old days.-

The girl took the disc, said goodbye to her friend and left the place. It was still early, so she walked the streets of Hongdae, she took a long walk. Without realizing it, dinnertime came and so she popped into a restaurant to eat something.

Being the daughter of a Korean father and a Latin mother, she didn't have the ingrained customs from Korea within her; she liked to drink, but not to the extent that people usually did there.

She sat down and ordered from the waitress; as she waited, she looked around, and her gaze stopped at a table that was on the other side of the place. At it, four boys chatted cheerfully drinking soju and they had their instruments in their cases backed into a corner. One of them was quiet, only taking the small glass to his mouth from time to time, seeing how the others laughed and talked nonsense.

They seemed to have been there for a long time, there were many empty bottles on the table. She concentrated on watching, but the ahjumma interrupted her concentration by bringing the food.

Her outfit was unusual for a Korean girl, she wore worn jeans and a black blouse, a black leather jacket, no makeup, but she was still very pretty, her features were not entirely asiatic so her mixed blood was noticeable.

The guys got up from their seats to leave, they were very drunk and happy. As they passed the girl's table, one of them noticed her and went over to talk to her.

-Hi beautiful, I've never seen you before. Where're you from?- The smell of alcohol was escaping from his mouth.

The girl covered her nose with her hand, making a gesture of disgust which did not please the Korean boy.

-Hey! Why did you do that? Don't be rude-

-You reek of alcohol! Don't you realize? Furthermore, you are the rude one, bothering and interrupting someone you don't know-

- Bothering? Interrupting? Interrupting what? Your date with "Mr. Nobody"?- The boy answered taunting her.

-You're a drunken idiot- The girl answered with disgust.

All this was observed from behind by the quiet guy from before. He decided to take his friend's arm and pull him away because he was pushing too much. Knowing him, he knew he could cause problems.

-Yo Han that's enough, let's go- He said quietly.

-Why Hyung? She insulted me-

-You are the one that is bothering her!-

-Yo Han, listen to Hyung and let's go, don't start any more trouble- Said one of the other boys.

-Are you also going to go against me Ri No? I will not go until she apologizes for calling me a drunken idiot-

The girl didn't take her eyes off of the "Hyung" of the drunk boy who was bothering her.

-Sorry- She turned toward him as she got to her feet -Your voice seems very familiar to me... -

The boy was silent, his eyes moved over her from head to toe.

-We have never seen each other before- He said and without even a backward glance he left with his friends.

She sat back down deep in thought, trying to remember where she had heard that voice. After eating, she paid the bill and went to her hotel.

Upon arriving, she sat on the bed, still remembering what happened and to distract herself, she turned on her laptop and put in the CD that Lee, her friend from the bar, had given her earlier.

She leaned back and closed her eyes. The first song that played was the same as the one she had heard at the bar, she was in love with the chords in the introduction. The sharp guitar sound was impressive, then it continued with the strong pace of the drums and bass, then the guitar again with a more serious and powerful rhythm.

When she heard the singer's voice, she opened her eyes, after a few seconds she sat up quickly.

-His voice! This was where I had heard it!- she exclaimed aloud –It was him! The guy from the restaurant is the one who is singing!- she continued talking to herself.

She took the CD case, opened it and took out the cover booklet. Inside were the lyrics of all the songs and towards the end was a description of the band, with photos and names of the members. She confirmed that she was not wrong, Ri No and Yo Han were part of the band, and there was also the photo and name of the other guy, the one who didn't get into the fight, Re Oh, he was the youngest.

She chuckled when she saw the photo of the drunk boy's "Hyung", it had been a great coincidence, meeting them that way.

She began singing and reading the lyrics, since she used to lead a rock band a while ago, it was easy for her to learn the songs after hearing them a few times.

In addition to her laptop, which never failed to accompany her wherever she traveled, was her old guitar; at her home in Boston, USA, she had a special room where she kept her "Instrument Arsenal", her babies as she liked to call them, more than ten guitars of all kinds.

But she always carried with her one that was very special, an electroacoustic, it was the first guitar that she had bought with her own money, many years ago, when she moved to Boston from New York.

Despite being from a wealthy family, her father, a strict Korean, never let her have her way in this. For him it was a waste of time and money for someone to be devoted to music.

When his only daughter said she wanted to form a band, his refusal was absolute. It wasn't possible that she could want to make music, let alone rock music. The thought was inconceivable for a successful Wallstreet businessman.

This led her away from her father, and so she went to live alone in Boston, the birthplace of the Hard Rock. She got a job as a waitress at, in her opinion, the best place: The Hard Rock Café.

Thus began her adventure, she met many people, musicians, producers, sound engineers. She made great friends, including a few Korean ones. They were struck by the name of the girl, Sandra Park.

She was the daughter of Park Shin Soo and a Latin woman, Sandra Liebermann, a Chilean of European descent and wealthy family. This mixture had left its mark on the girl, her long black hair was very smooth and was inherited from her father, as well as some subtle Asian features. From the European Latin beauty of her mother had inherited her splendid figure. She was born in Seoul but was brought up in America from when she was about three or four years old. At the demands of her father she had studied Korean, she spoke it perfectly, and English of course.

This had always attracted the attention of men. Korean girls were typically short and thin, they weren't very voluptuous unless they had had surgery. Sandra wasn't like that, she had many curves and was tall. Her upbringing and Latin descent had given her a great personality, enthralling.

She also had a powerful voice, she made people feel the strength of rock when she sang, she had become a lead singer, and it was striking to see that in a rock band, so she had already enjoyed a certain level of local popularity.

They had had about three years playing in bars and clubs in Boston when they decided to go try their luck in her native country the following year. So they came to Korea in 2011, but they didn't get to stay long as in just a few months Sandra's father died and she had to travel back to the United States.

The pain of not ever reconciling with him remained hidden in her heart and was a thorn that bothered her every time she remembered how she left her home, raging against her father's rejection of her musical career.

This made her feel responsible for her family's finances, she thought it was a way to make it up to him and to her mother who had been left alone.

Sandra had studied finance in college, but she had never worked in that field. She was intelligent and had not forgotten what she'd learned, so it was relatively easy to take the reins of the company she had inherited, deciding to invest in other areas.

She merged her new job with what she loved most, music, and now was devoted to sponsoring bands and related projects.

On a trip to Japan at the end of that next year, she had met a guy a couple years older than her. He was a businessman, who was a producer of dramas in Korea.

They got along right from the start, he also loved music but because of a problem in one of his hands he couldn't play guitar.

Like Sandra, this guy also took over the family business because of the demands of his father and his refusal to accept his music. The only difference was that he had been obedient and never rebelled against his father's wishes. Their stories made them get along very well and they became kindred spirits.

They agreed to work together, he had a project in mind and Sandra would be the sponsor. The rest was already arranged, according to him, he had a great music director with whom he had previously worked and had been successful.

It was Friday night and the guys from the band that Sandra had met at the restaurant had a show. Because of the all-nighters that they usually pulled and because of how cold it was, their lead singer was feeling sick and it was hard for him to sing, but despite his friends' warnings he wanted to continue with the show at all costs.

-Hyung, tomorrow we play at Lee's bar, you know it is the most important place, the one that fills up the most. If you keep pushing yourself like this then tomorrow you will be worse-

The boy looked at him for few seconds and without a word took his guitar and went towards the stage. He was stubborn as a mule, they would never convince him to go back on a commitment, unless he was dying.

They completed the show but they struggled, it showed in the face of the singer who had a sore throat, but he continued to the end.

After they were finished playing, as always they went to get a drink. They sat at one of those street stands and asked for a few bottles of soju.

This time, it was Sandra who was there first, she had come out for a drink. She was feeling a little sad because a few hours earlier, she had spoken to her mother on the phone and they had reminisced about her father.

The boys sat at the table right next to the girl. When she saw them, she could not take her eyes off of them. The singer noticed they were being watched.

He cocked his head to one side, frowning, the girl looked familiar.

-So how drunk were you last night that you don't remember? - She asked.

The boy opened his eyes wide and his friends began to nudge him.

-Hyung, you didn't say you were back at it again-

-Me? Are you crazy? What's wrong with you?!-

-Last night at the restaurant, "Drunken Idiot"- With a gesture, the girl indicated his friend –Don't you remember? -

-Oooh!- The boy nodded.

Instantly a horrible cough invaded him, it was easy to tell that he was feeling ill, the girl was concerned, she knew they had a show the next day and she also liked the band. She had heard the CD so many times now that even she could grab a guitar and play the songs.

-Are you okay?- She stood up and walked over.

-Yes, don't worry- He kept coughing.

-You cannot sing tomorrow like this- She claimed.

Between his cough and his surprise at what he heard her say, the boy stood up somewhat puzzled and annoyed at the same time.

-And how do you know that I'll sing tomorrow?-

-I just know- She said smiling.

-Are you one of those crazy stalker fans?- The singer stepped back with an exaggerated face of terror.

-You wish that I'd be after you, Ha!- The girl shook her head as she laughed -This is fun but I gotta go, I hope you're feeling better tomorrow, take care, your voice is the most important thing for someone like you- She bowed and left.

-Hyung, who is she? You know her? – Yo Han asked.

-You really are an idiot- He said as he sat down.

-It's that girl from last night at the restaurant, you were bothering her you idiot- Ri No told him -You were so drunk that you don't remember anything-

-Aaaah-

- "Aaaah"- The singer mocked.

On Saturday night at the bar the atmosphere was getting tense. The band was taking too long to go on stage, the audience's whistling were making Lee desperate, he told Sandra to watch the bar for him for a few moments, as she had arrived early.

-What's up guys?-

-Hyung can't stop coughing, I don't think that he can sing tonight-

- What! The place is full, you have to go on stage!- Lee's face fell, if the boys didn't go on it would be a disaster.

-I can do it! - Shouted the singer between fits of coughing.

Sandra had not stayed at the bar, she was listening to everything, she was sure the guy was not going to be able to sing.

They took the stage amid the shouts of the crowd. The first notes sounded and when the boy began with the song his coughing again betrayed him and the others stopped. When he could speak again he apologized and started to play guitar once more.

He was going to open his mouth to start singing again and a strong female voice beat him to it.

He was watching her, the girl knew the lyrics to perfection. She waved at him to keep playing since he had stopped for a few seconds.

After singing some songs, the show ended. The audience was a bit confused by the intervention of the girl, but they liked it.

The singer took her hand and dragged her backstage, he was furious.

-Who do you think you are?-

-Hey, calm down! I just wanted to help- she explained.

-Nobody asked for your hel...- His cough interrupted his words.

-Are you okay?- Sandra approached him.

But the boy was still furious, in his mind, this woman was an intruder, a meddler that shouldn't have taken the stage.

-Let go of me!- He shouted, standing up and removing her hand roughly.

At that moment, Lee and the rest of the guys of the band, who were watching the scene with surprise at the reaction of their friend, came in.

-She just wanted to help- Lee said.

-I didn't ask her for help- the boy countered.

-Hey, don't be like this, you know you wouldn't have been able to sing in that condition- The girl again approached him to try to reason with him, but the singer got up and sidestepped her with the intention of leaving.

Someone else had arrived, a female voice interrupted the scene.

-Still as stubborn as ever Kang Moo Kyul-

(to be continued...)

-thenatcat


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

-Noona! – The boys shouted happily.

-Hey guys, how are you? -

She embraced them all at the same time, they were happy to see their beloved noona; Sandra just watched silently, Moo Kyul had sat down.

-It's been a long time Seo Joon. You came to see the boys?- interrupted Lee.

-Of course! I've missed seeing Absolute Perfection on stage for a long time, but I got a big surprise- She turned to Sandra and then spoke to Moo Kyul -Never thought you would accept a woman in the band-

- No! No!- Both denied with an accompanying shake of their hands, then they looked at each other.

-She is not in the band- Stated Moo Kyul –she is only an intruder- He regarded the girl beside him with great contempt.

-Hey! What's wrong with you? You should thank me- The girl said, annoyed.

-Thank you for what?- The singer stood up -Nobody asked you to come up to the stage- after speaking, his cough attacked him again.

-Do you think you were going to be able to sing well? If not for her intervention, it would have been a disaster- Challenged Seo Joon.

The boy, coughing and angry, stood up, picked up his guitar and left. The rest of the musicians looked at each other.

-You'd better go with him- The actress said -Ri No, you are the most responsible, make sure that he goes home and gets some rest, he's very ill- The boys went after Moo Kyul, Seo Joon stared at Sandra.

-Seo Joon, she is Darksan- Lee introduce her.

-You sing very well- She told Sandra smiling.

-Thanks!-

Lee also left when he was told someone needed him at bar, and the girls were left alone.

-I liked the strength you have in your voice, it conveys a lot. Do you belong to any band?- Seo Joon asked.

-I used to lead one a long time ago- Sandra answered.

-Then you're back- the actress stated.

-No, no, I'm in Seoul for business- she clarified -I have a few days off before starting work, I wanted to have a good time and things just turned out this way-

-But, do you already know Absolute Perfection? You knew the lyrics to perfection-

-Lee gave me a CD of the band a few days ago, I liked it, I learned from listening so much to the songs- She said, then paused –Mmm, can I ask you something?-

-Sure-

-Is your friend is always so stubborn and rude?- Referring to Moo Kyul.

-Ha ha!- the actress smiled -Yeah, that guy is like that, so he always ends up alone, no one wants to be by his side- The girl looked thoughtful, and rather than responding, it was like she was thinking out loud, Sandra didn't understand well what Seo Joon was referring to.

-What do you mean he always ends up alone? I thought he would be drowning in women, he's cute, stylish, has attitude ... -

-Yes, but he is so indomitable, he always does everything to his way, without considering others, he doesn't listen, he believes everything he thinks to be true-Seo Joon kept noticing some nostalgia in her words.

-You were his girlfriend- affirmed Sandra.

-Huh? How did you know?- The words of the other girl took her out of the memories that came to her mind when she talked about that rocker boy.

-It shows, it is clear that there was "something" between you-

-Well, yes, it was almost four years ago, and it only lasted a month-

-Do you still like him?-

-Noo, no it's not like that, I have a great affection for Moo Kyul, that's all-

-Ok- The girl nodded -I think I'll have a drink, but elsewhere, it's too noisy here, don't tell Lee- She winked the actress and started to leave.

-Wait- Seo Joon stopped her -Do you mind if I join you?- She asked -I also want a drink-

-Of course! Let's go-

They both emerged from backstage and said goodbye to Lee. They went to a place a few streets away from the bar, a restaurant where the band was unlikely to go.

-I like this place- claimed the actress as they sat at a table near a window- also, the guys never come here, we can talk calmly-

-What's so bad about running into them?- Sandra asked.

-It's just that they are very annoying and always looking for a girlfriend for Moo Kyul since ... - Seo Joon was silent.

-Since what? If I can know-

-Well, since...- She was quiet for a few seconds- I think that I trust you enough to tell you the story-

Sandra watched her curiously, the actress put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand as she looked out the window.

The restaurant ahjumma brought them bottles of soju, Seo Joon poured a couple of glasses and began the story.

After a few seconds of silence and a sigh, she began to tell Sandra everything.

She told her the story of Moo Kyul and Mae Ri, that took place a little over three years ago. When Sandra heard about the one hundred day marriage contract between them and Jung In, she laughed, she couldn't believe that someone like that boy, rocker, stubborn and arrogant, had agreed to do something like that.

She also registered the name of the other guy, Jung In, but ignored it and decided not to interrupt Seo Joon's story.

Seo Joon told Sandra how things happened and that finally, Moo Kyul and Mae Ri had stayed together.

It was never the perfect relationship, from the fake marriage with Jung In, they were calm, broke up and got back together so many times, that it was a bit stressful at times. From time to time, her father would reproach her for choosing Moo Kyul who was not as good as Jung In. After nearly a year of their relationship, all the magic had dissipated completely, and they didn't get along like before. Mae Ri had matured enough to attend college and gain new friendships.

However, Moo Kyul was the same as always, and Mae Ri was fed up with that calm demeanor which he always brought with him when he arrived home at seven o'clock in the morning. He served as a good alarm clock to wake up and to go to college, but in the end they didn't see each other's faces all day long.

His attitude was indifferent, she would ask him how the show or rehearsal was, depending on the occasion and rocker only answered with a muffled "Fine", and he would throw himself on the bed and fall asleep immediately.

When she came to have lunch with him, he would still be sleeping, it was almost impossible to wake him and if she managed to do it, the boy would eat, get up and go compose music in his mini studio on the other side of the house.

After a few months, Mae Ri saw Jung In and he offered her to continue working on the scripts of dramas that he produced, alongside writer Lee. She thought that was a great idea as well, they both had a story that had united them since they were kids, aside from the one hundred days contract.

This decision brought trouble to the relationship of the girl and the rocker, they began to have heated arguments, little by little, they became disenchanted with each other.

By working together, Jung In and Mae Ri became closer and closer, he had never ceased to feel the love he felt in his heart towards her, and she was confused at times.

All this, Seo Joon knew, because eventually she became quite close to Mae Ri. They would get together and talk, the actress had overcome her feelings for the singer, she was worried about other things like work and had always had a special affection for the girl, despite everything that had happened. She also understood her, as she was well acquainted Moo Kyul.

Mae Ri became more and more confused, the hours spent at work with the director and the absence of the rocker, were causing conflicting feelings in her.

One day, she and the manager stayed working late at the office, they were behind in producing a drama. Jung In, made up his mind and dared to kiss her, the girl didn't refuse, and in that kiss she realized that she had fallen in love with him.

Mae Ri finally decided to end her relationship with Moo Kyul, the boy was hurt, not expecting it, he had felt sure of her and never recognized that he was largely to blame, although deep down he knew the truth.

Both of their parents began wedding preparations as they had the first time, but now the bride really was in love with the director.

Wi Dae Han, Mae Ri's father, was beside himself with happiness, finally fulfilling his desire to see his daughter married to the son of Jung Suk as he had always dreamed.

Meanwhile, Jung In was happy, he had finally gotten the girl he had loved for so long, but there was something that bothered him. Long ago, he had seen in her father's wallet a photograph of Mae Ri's mother.

On that occasion he recalled from his childhood, the arguments between his father and his mother were constant, always for the same reason, his mother always asked her husband who was the woman in the picture, the silence of Jung Suk was always the answer.

He decided to investigate since no matter how many times he had asked his father, he never got an explanation.

He was almost always lost in thought. His girlfriend noticed this and was very insistent in asking him to tell her what was worrying him. Jung In couldn't hide it anymore, the girl was also involved in all of that. It concerned her mother and she had a right to know what it was that Jung Suk was hiding about his past with her.

After finding out what was worrying Jung In, Mae Ri accompanied him in his search for the truth.

-Jung In, what if we look in the room where we found that picture?-

-Bokugairu? The one of us when I carried you because you fell?- The boy stroked her forehead, where Mae Ri had the scar, she nodded giving him a smile.

They got in the car and went to Jung In's father's house, as he was busy with the wedding preparations, he wouldn't be in all day.

When they entered the house, they went straight to that room, searched everywhere, in books, folders, anywhere that could have any clues, but found nothing.

They decided to go through all the rooms, checking everything, both were determined to clear their doubts.

After a few hours of fruitless searching, there was only the attic left, they climbed and crawled, it was full of dust and cobwebs.

There were toys, furniture and hundreds of old items. Jung In moved some boxes of board games and found a locked trunk.

He tried to open it by pulling hard, but couldn't. Mae Ri left the room and returned with a hammer, the boy hit the lock and it cracked open.

Among the pictures and books, they found a clue, a diary, it was Jung Suk's diary.

The boy began to read, inside was the story of his father and Ae Ri, the mother of Mae Ri. The friendship between them had begun ten years before the birth of the girl.

With astonishment they found that after about three years they had begun a relationship, and apparently, they had loved each other very much; but Jung Suk had been engaged to marry another woman, the mother of Jung In.

They both looked at each other, they were concerned about the outcome of the story they were reading.

In the diary, it was reported that the arranged marriage took place as planned, it also said that the relationship between Jung Suk and Ae Ri never finished. They continued together secretly, their love had been defeated.

After a few years, Jung In was born, this caused a big problem between Jung Suk and his lover. Even so, they continued their relationship, their love was stronger.

When Jung In was about four, Jung Suk introduced Ae Ri to Wi Dae Han, they became good friends. They hung out together, had fun, Dae Han didn't suspect the relationship between the girl and his friend, little by little, he was falling in love with her.

This situation was uncomfortable to Jung Suk, his lover was spending too much time with this other man, she looked happy when she was with him.

After ten months, Jung Suk had to travel to Japan on business, he was absent for a couple of months. On his return, Ae Ri called to talk to him, and gave him some unpleasant news: She was in love with Dae Han, she wanted to get married and also was pregnant.

When he asked the girl how many months pregnant she was, she never responded.

The news hit him like a bucket of cold water, he refused to accept the reality, but he knew well that he had no right to object, he was married and had a son with his wife. He convinced himself that he needed to support them, he wanted the woman he loved to be happy, but something was bothering him. After their wedding, he went to Japan again on business.

The story in the diary stopped there. After that there were only dates and meaningless phrases, listed on the following pages.

Jung In continued flipping through the pages of the book, among them he found an envelope containing the birth certificate of Mae Ri and a DNA test. That paper said that the biological father of the girl was Jung Suk.

The girl burst into tears when she saw it, Jung In, in disbelief, held her tightly. After a few minutes they separated and looked at each other with sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Jung In's gaze hardened, he did not understand how his father could be considering marriage between them.

His first reaction was to go and ask for an explanation, not yet convinced that what he had discovered was true, he wanted to hear it directly from Jung Suk.

-Wait- Mae Ri stopped him -My father probably doesn't know about this, if he finds out, he will be heartbroken-

Jung In stood in the doorway; she was right, he looked at his watch and remembered that both parents were together at that moment working on the wedding planning.

-All right, I'll wait- His cell phone rang -Hello? Father- He turned to look at her for a few seconds while Jung Suk spoke to him -Yes father, Mae Ri is with me, we're going there now-

She walked up to him and took his arm; Jung In had the exam paper in his hand, he put it in his pocket and they left together.

In the car, heading to Jung Suk's office, the guy drove in silence staring at the road, the girl looked out the window, pensive, sad.

They reached the building, Jung In parked the car outside the entrance, and sat with both hands on the steering wheel, Mae Ri was going to get off and noticed that the boy didn't move from his place.

-Jung In? Are you okay?- The boy didn't answer -Jung In?- She insisted.

-How I can look at my father's face without reproaching him?-

On his face the anger he felt in that moment was clear, he pressed hard on the steering wheel as his eyes filled with tears.

-There must be an explanation; please calm down- Begged the girl.

-Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down?- The boy put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the paper that he had saved -Mae Ri, the DNA test says that we are brother and sister Don't you see? -

With glassy eyes, the girl looked at the paper, Jung In was right. How to be calm? After all that had passed, after falling in love, that paper was a judgment, an awful truth that would forever separate them.

When the director finally managed to calm down, they got out of the car, walked towards the entrance of the building and found Dae Han.

-Dad!-

-Hello my daughter!- He said cheerfully -Son Jung!-

-Father- The manager greeted him with a bow.

-Hyung is waiting in his office-

-But you. Where are you going?- Asked the girl.

-Something came up in the store, I must go immediately- He said his goodbyes quickly to them and left.

With Dae Han absent, there was nothing to stop the boy from facing his father and clarifying everything at once.

Mae Ri was concerned, she knew Jung Suk, she feared that the meeting would turn out bad.

-Kids! You're here!- The man met them with a smile as they crossed the door - Come, sit down- He motioned for them to sit next to him on the chairs in front of his desk.

-We need to refine the details of the wedding- He said happily with a big smile.

-Wedding?- Asked the boy ironically –Are you insane?-

-Why do you speak like this to your father?!- Jung Suk's face changed abruptly.

-Please Jung In- The girl tried to calm him.

-I want to know how you intend to have a marriage between siblings-

-What siblings? What nonsense are you talking about?-

-Nonsense? Is this nonsense to you?- The boy showed the exam paper he had in his hand. Jung Suk took it and stood watching wide-eyed with shock.

-But where did you find this?-

-Ahjussi- Interrupted the girl –It was in a trunk in the attic of your house-

-You, brats dared to snoop in my house?-

-Forgive us, Ahjussi- replied the girl sadly.

-Don't apologize!- Exclaimed Jung In angrily -We have every right to know the truth! I refuse to believe what he said in that diary-

-Did you also read the...- A terrible pain interrupted the man's words.

Nobody knew, Jung Suk had kept to himself the seriousness of the cancer that had afflicted him for years and how it had progressed, he did not have much time left.

-Ahjussi!- The girl got up from her seat -Ahjussi!–

-Father-

Jung Suk fainted, the pain was very strong. They called an ambulance, Mae Ri called Dae Han to tell him that they were taking the boy's father to the emergency room.

The wait seemed eternal, after almost an hour of waiting the attending physician came to explain, the situation was critical, they should expect the worst.

He gave them permission to come inside to see him, one at a time, Jung Suk was still unconscious.

After that, they stayed in the waiting room the rest of the afternoon, the couple did not say a word, they just sat and cuddled. Dae Han kept talking.

-Oh my Hyung! Poor him! Why didn't he tell us that it was so bad?! Poor Hyung- He lamented -His only desire was to see them married. My Lord! Why?- He looked up -Ae Ri , my love, you who are up there, please help him-

Jung In, suddenly stood up, hearing that name reminded him of what was written in the diary of his father. The anger returned to his mind.

-The patient is awake, you can see him- interrupted a nurse.

The girl's father told them to go first, he would stay in the waiting room and look after his Hyung alone.

Mae Ri got up and she walked arm in arm with Jung In, together they entered the room.

-Father, how do you feel?-

-I must explain-

-Ahjussi, don't force yourself, you can explain later- the girl said.

-No Mae Ri, there's no time, you need to know everything so that you can be happy- Jung Suk's voice sounded weak -Ae Ri never knew that I knew the truth, what it says in that paper...- The man made a pause, speaking was hard for him – What is written there it's true, you are my daughter, so my hope is that you will marry with Jung In-

-But father!- Interrupted the boy.

-Son it's not what you think- he continued -Your mother never told anyone the truth- he said looking at the girl -Not even me. When you were born, I visited her and without anyone noticing I took a sample for a DNA test, that was how I learned you were my daughter and not Dae Han's- he paused for breath -I kept silent, Ae Ri looked happy with your father, I didn't feel right to spoil that happiness-

The girl began to mourn, wringing Jung Suk hands in hers.

-Father, what you say proves that Mae Ri and I are siblings. How can you hope for a union between us? This cannot be!-

-Son, listen, the explanation for that is not written in the diary that you found-

The director and the girl looked at each other, they were intrigued. What else did they need to know? What other secret would be revealed?

-During one of the arguments between your mother and I, she was complaining to me about a photograph of Ae Ri that I always had in my wallet, saying that she had sacrificed herself to marry me and I was being unfaithful by having another woman. She couldn't take anymore and confessed this truth: She, like me, didn't want our marriage, she had had a boyfriend and had never stopped seeing him-

-What?!- Exclaimed the boy surprised.

-Ahjussi- The girl said – are you trying to say that Jung In is not...-

-Yes Mae Ri, Jung In is not my biological son-

After those words, Jung Suk fainted again. They called the doctor, after checking him, he said that he had pushed himself too hard talking and had to rest.

The severity of the disease was the same, maybe he could recover enough to see them get married, but the hope was slim.

Maybe the relief of having confessed it all was what gave him enough strength to live and fulfill his dream: Seeing his two children happily together.

The couple decided to move up the wedding, as soon as Jung In's father was better they married. Of course, Dae Han, never knew the truth, Mae Ri knew if her father found out, the despair would prove fatal, he loved his wife too much.

Seo Joon returned her gaze to the window beside her and gave a long sigh.

-And Moo Kyul?- Sandra asked.

-Moo Kyul, hmm, after Mae Ri broke up with him and began her relationship with Jung In, he spoke no more about it- She looked to the other girl –He has had other girls, but as is often the case with him, his relationships do not last more than a month, he has always been the same- she continued -I have never known what he feels about it, he is very reserved-

-A total rock star! -Sandra exclaimed ironically.

-Aha! Hahahaha!- They both laughed -Only because of his rock star attitude, but commercially, Absolute Perfection, his band, has never had much success- the actress continued -Since making the soundtrack for Wonderful Day, the drama produced by Jung In, success has eluded them-

-You've talked to me about Jung In- Sandra paused briefly -by chance, is his last name is Byun?- She asked.

-Yes! Do you know him?!-

-Maybe so, but I'm not sure-

-Noonaaa! -Shouted voiced in unison from outside.

-Oh no! They're supposed to never come around here- Seo Joon lamented holding her head with both hands.

The boys entered the restaurant, Moo Kyul stood outside watching Sandra with contempt. Ri No turned back and grabbed him by the arm, the boy reluctantly came in.

Everyone sat, minus the singer who was standing.

-Are you not going to join us?- asked the actress.

I want to go to my house- He curtly replied -I don't like being here – He said looking straight at Sandra.

-Well, if I'm the problem, I will go- The girl stood up with the intention of leaving.

-We better all go- proposed Seo Joon rising from her seat.

-My hotel is near here- said Sandra –Don't worry, you can stay-

-I'll drive Moo Kyul to his home and then I'll take you to your hotel- Proposed the actress.

-Noona, we're stayed- Said Ri No.

-All right- the girl skittered her eyes to one side- Let's go Moo Kyul….Darksan?-

-Yes, of course, let's go-

-I can go alone!- Said the singer roughly.

-Moo Kyul don't be stubborn, you're sick, let Seo Joon take you to your house- Sandra insisted.

-Look... " Darksan "- He said mockingly- I can take care of myself, I don't need ... - A terrible coughing interrupted the boy's sentence.

-Do you see how sick you are?- Said the girl approaching him. When she reached him, she touched his forehead –You are burning with fever!- She exclaimed.

-Get out ! Don't touch me!- The boy suddenly shouted, shoving Sandra aside.

-Moo Kyul! Enough!- Added Seo Joon -You are very sick, you better go home now, we'll buy medicine on the way-

The rocker had no choice but to do as he was told, he felt really ill, he just pretended to be fine.

Seo Joon stopped the car in front of a pharmacy and Sandra got out to buy the medicine.

-I don't want that woman to go with us- His voice sounded determined.

-Moo Kyul, don't be ungrateful, she just wanted to help-

-She's an intruder! I don't like her!-

The actress shook her head as she put his hand to her face.

-You're never going to change, whenever someone tries to be nice to you, you get like this-

-Ready! I have everything, can we go? - Sandra said as she climbed into the back of the car.

The boy turned to the window and closed his eyes to try to get some rest.

-Moo Kyul we're here- Said the actress when they reached his home -Moo Kyul? MOO KYUL! - She moved him but the boy did not wake. She touched his forehead with a hand -My God! He's burning!-

-Wow! It is worse than before! - Sandra exclaimed putting her hand on the boy's face.

She got out of the car and opened the front door to see him better, he had fainted.

-We'd better get him to a hospital- the actress suggested.

-Seo Joon, wait, tell me the address here - The girl pulled out her cell phone and made a call. After hanging up she asked the other girl to help her to take Moo Kyul inside the house.

Once inside, between the two of them they sat him down on the bed and covered him with a blanket.

-Who did you call?-

-He's a friend of my father's; he is a doctor and is on the way- the girl explained.

-Ooh- the actress nodded with a gesture.

When the doctor arrived, he greeted the girls. Sandra gave him a warm hug, it had been a long time since they had seen each other. He checked the patient, he explained that it was a bronchitis that had not been treated properly and if they followed his instructions, the boy would soon be well.

In addition to the medicine Sandra bought, he left them with another one that was in his bag, with all of that and some good care for the night, the boy will be much better in the morning.

Sandra went outside with the man, after a short conversation they parted ways and she ran back to the house.

-Darksan- The actress had just received a phone call- I have to be at a meeting early tomorrow morning despite it being Sunday- She felt distraught speaking –I don't know what to do, I cannot stay here-

-Don't worry; I can stay- proposed Sandra.

-Really? Don't you have things to do?-

-Seriously, - She nodded smiling- Really do not worry, I'll take care of him-

-I feel bad for you, with how badly you've been treated by this... idiot- The actress looked at the bulge that was the guy in the bed.

-Seo Joon, go calmly, as you said, tomorrow is Sunday-

Concerned and embarrassed to leave the girl alone with that patient who was so particular, Seo Joon left.

Sandra looked for a towel and a container to pour cold water, she sat down with the singer to care for him. She barely managed to get him to swallow the medicine.

The boy looked bad, but the girl, being aware of any change in him, was watching him intently for a few seconds. He was striking, he had beautiful features. Despite appearing to be so tough, he looked frail at that moment, like an unruly but vulnerable child. This brought her a feeling of tenderness, she couldn't stop looking at him.

Hours passed, Sandra was very tired, to resist the lure of sleep, she had prepared several cups of coffee. She looked in the fridge to see if there was something to cook so that her patient could eat when he woke, but it was empty. She thought of going to buy some groceries in the morning.

A few more hours went by, she touched the boy's forehead to check his temperature, the fever was gone. That reassured her, that meant that the medicines and care had worked.

With all the worry, she had not noticed the recording studio that the boy had. She took some time to walk around the place, the guitars hanging on the wall caught her eye, she remembered her home in Boston, she had her "babies" hanging in the same way.

She was so tired that she decided to sit on the small couch in the living room, she took the last sip of coffee that was left, put the cup on the table and closed her eyes with the intent to rest her eyes for a moment, but fell into a deep sleep.

With the mid-morning light, the boy awoke. He was a little dazed, but he felt much better. As he sat on the bed, he saw at his side the container with water and a towel, it was clear that someone had been taking care of him.

He got up expecting to find his friend Seo Joon, but t seeing who was on the couch he was surprised.

His first reaction was to wake the girl abruptly; the intruder had stayed in his home and had scrutinized his stuff for sure, he was furious.

The girl's cell phone rang, it was on the nightstand next to his bed, he hurried to take it, it was Seo Joon. The boy picked up, going to demand why she had left this woman in his house, but the actress explained what had happened, and then hung up.

He was going to wake her, but then stopped and thought a moment: The girl, without having anything to do with him, had called a doctor to examine him, had been looking after him all night and given him the medicine.

He found a blanket and covered her, the girl had fallen asleep just like that, "she must be cold", he thought.

When he placed the blanket over her, he stood watching: That intruder was pretty cute.


End file.
